


Голубой огонёк на выезде

by I_am_Horomi_from_Russia



Series: Всё было ради одного панчлайна [2]
Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_Horomi_from_Russia/pseuds/I_am_Horomi_from_Russia
Series: Всё было ради одного панчлайна [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818493





	Голубой огонёк на выезде

**GoldExpReq** : кто нахуй  
**Гитлер:** я нахуй  
**ДонДжо:** реквием, разберись с ним  
**Др_story** : следующее, что ты напишешь будет "MUDA MUDA"  
**ДонДжо** : MUDA MUDA  
**ДонДжо:** так, я сейчас не понял прикола  
**Др_story:** я русский  
**ДонДжо** : и что?   
**Др_story** : со мной Бог   
**Др_story** : и Путин  
**ДонДжо** : Путина здесь нет, лол  
**Др_story:** ща будет  
**Др_story** : Америка круто  
**Плати_налоги вернулся в беседу**  
**Навальный:** Владимир Владимирович, с возвращением  
**Плати_налоги удалил Навального из беседы**  
**Кипелoff присоединился к беседе**  
**Кипелoff** : этот парень был из тех, кто просто любит жизнь  
**Кипелoff покинул беседу**  
**Гитлер** : так меня сегодня будут убивать?   
**ДонДжо** : не, я передумал  
**Гитлер** : 🗿  
**Гитлер** : ладно, пацаны поехали бухать  
**Зеленский** : а по какому поводу?   
**Плати_налоги** : сегодня день Владимира Путина  
**ФилиппКа** : так, сейчас я позову своего парня  
**ФилиппКа** : друга*  
**ФилиппКа** : тупой т9  
**ФилиппКа добавил БасковН в беседу**  
**Гитлер:** это еще кто  
**БасковН** : Натуральный блондин  
**БасковН** : на всю страну такой один  
**Плати_налоги** : Николай  
**Др_story** : Николай  
**ФилиппКа** : Коляяяяя  
**БасковН** : да, это я  
**DonaldT:** I want to join your party  
**Гитлер** : ок, где встречаемся, пацаны?   
**ФилиппКа** : Ибица  
**БасковН** : Ибица  
**ДонДжо** : я голосую за Неаполь  
**Гитлер** : другие русские?   
**Плати_налоги** : курорты Краснодарского края  
**Др_story** : может махнём на Украину?   
**Зеленский** : а может не надо  
**Зеленский:** я вам Сердючку за это дам  
**Плати_налоги:** у нас вообще-то Аллегрова есть   
**Плати_налоги:** #импортозамещение  
**Зеленский добавил VerkaS**  
**Плати_налоги добавил Ирин_очку в беседу**  
**VerkaS** : ну что, пацаны, гуляночка?   
**Зеленский покинул беседу**  
**Ирин_очка** : угнала)))))   
**VerkaS** : ты ушел с другой вот и вся любовь(  
**VerkaS** : ну и ладно, у нас есть горилка  
**VerkaS** : а значит все будет хорошо  
**Ирин_очка** : гуляй, шальная императрица  
**Гитлер** : мы же так и не решили, где тусить будем(  
**Плати_налоги** : в Сочи  
**Гитлер** : а, черт с тобой  
**Гитлер** : погнали в Сочи  
**Др_story** : впрочем это уже совсем другая история


End file.
